Putting on a Show
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: A club owned by Inu Yasha: sexy strippers, defiant waitresses, hot bartenders and way too many drunks. What could possibly go wrong?
1. A Dance

Chapter 1- A Dance (We do not own Inu Yasha or any of the related charectors) Hey everyone, this is a new story and a new twist. Enjoy! TTFN-Neptune 

The music sounds and Kagome looks up innocently. Her body moves to the music as all thoughts are lost. A disco light hits her her developing body revelaing a black outfit covering from just below her pussy to the top of her chest. The black laces and see-throughness drive them crazy and hungry for more. But she doesn't think of them no, she thinks only of herself.

She wraps her leg about the cold steel pushing slowly against it. She rubs against it pulling herself around it and bends backwards before she stands slowly back up. She pulls the clip out of her hair and feels silky raven locks fall down her back. She turns slightly so her back is facing them, and slowly removes the top of her costume. She takes the bra off one buckle at a time all the while shaking her ass to the bumping beat of the loud music.

The men all scream and yell in contemptment and pleasure. "Take it all off hottie," one of the drunken basterds yells.

Kagome though still looking away from them closes her eyes. She can't bear to deal with it. 'I hate him for making me into one of his...' Kagome stops her thoughts as her heart yells at her. The drunks grab at Kagome and try to pull her off the stage; she pulls away, but it's too late. They grab the young woman's breasts, and ass as they begin to claim diffrent parts of her.

"Get off of me," yells Kagome as a few tears come down her face as they rip the rest of her cltohers off greddily with but one thougth int mind.

Golden eyes see the sight and rush toward the helpless girl. He pushes the drunks off of her slightly guitly because it is his fault they're drunk in the fist place. His arms wrap around the young wiman's body scooping her up in his arms. She resists him at first befor elooking into the depths of his eyes; kindness and comfort is all she finds. She wraps her arms around his neck as he covers her up eith a nearby silk sheet and takes her from the drunks. He wlks away with her in his arms.

Amber eyes watch from a distant. He smiles watching them grab fiercly at the girl. He calmly walks away before the golden-eyed hero appears. He has but one thiught in his mind, 'My club. My strippers. My rules.'


	2. Why?

Chapter 2-Why? (We don't own Inu Yasha or any of the charectors...whaaa) Hey all, I'm moving in liketwo days so everyone scream...'yea'...I get to go torture some other small town...lol But anyways, if I don't get back to you soon don't worry it just means that I haven't found a computer yet. But I'll try. Always, TTFN- Neptune mistress of the seas

The 19 year old wakes up reluctantly as an annoying buzzing can be heard through out the one bedroom apartment. She hits the off button ans starts to climb out of the pink colored bed. She finally gets up stumbling to the small bathroom and dirty mirror. Looking at her reflection she calmly reminds herself, "Everything's going to be okay." She brushes her teeth quickly and puts her raven black hair into a messy bun. She then puts on the little makeup she can afford. Shetugs off her night clothes as shewalks back to her room looking for something else to wear. She finds her jeans on the floor and pulls them on as the doorbell rings."Shit," she curses under her breath as she walks to the door in only some torn jeans and a black bra. Kagome looks out the small peephole to see her best friend Sango yelling at someone on her cell phone. She opoens the door a little allowing Sango to come in. "Hey Sango," she says smiling.

"No, Inu Yasha we can't come in early again! We have school remember! Why don't you ask your little..." Inu Yasha hangs up the phone before Sango can tell him what she thinks of his girlfriend. "Oh hey Kags." Sango says her anger gone once more. Kagome smiles before walking into her room and grabbing a shirt. "One day I'm gonna tell him what I think of his girlfriend, his club and him. Then I'm gonna walk out with my head high and slam the door never looking back," Sango says proudly.

"Okay...just not today...please," Kagome says to her friend as they walk out the front door. Kagome locks the door with a sigh for her friend gave no answer, 'I need this job Sango. I need it for me and for Shippo,' she thinks sadly.

"Okay Kags. I won't do it today. Hey how 'bout we ditch class and go look for a better job before visiting Shippo?" Sango asks. Kagome nods and they take off.

A few hours have passed and they've been everywhere from the school cafeteria to Walmart. Noone was hiring, or at least not hiring them. They turn into the orphanage and Sango turns the car's engine off.

They walk inside and are greeted by one of the many lovly staff members. "What do yo want," says an old lady smoking a ciggarette at the front desk.

"I'm here to see Shippo," says Kagome kindly knowing full well that the lady doesn't aprove of her career. Before the gray-haired lady could make up a lie as to why he isn't here Shippo came running form one of the rooms.

He jumps into her arms. "Mommy, it's been a week where..." Shippo starts whining at his mother like figure.

"Shh, it's all right I'm here now," she says sweetly to the boy she sees as her son.

"Hi Mrs. Sango," says Shippo to the older woman. The 22 year old bends down and whispers something in his ear and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Shippo lights up and gives Kagome a big hug holding her close. "I love you mommy," he says before pausing, "Mommy when can I come home with you?"

Kagome's heart sinks at the child's question. It wasn't the first time he's asked but still. "They won't let me adopt you yet sweetie, but soon..." she says hugging him closer still. She adds in her mind, 'Now all I have to do is win the lottery.' They stay with Shippo for awhile longer before heading to work.

The girls take the side door to the club and head straight towards the staff room to change. "And Inu Yasha gave me a raise for...good work," they hear Kikyou telling the 24 year old Kagura and the 18 year old Kanna. Kagome and Sango inwardly cringe at the thought of the "good work." They open their lockers and put on their uniforms trying not to think of thebitches on the other side.

They begin to walk out as Kikyou comes up to them. "Out of my way hoe," she says as the girls push Kagome aside.

"Sorry Kikyou that spot is reserved for you. Damn bitch," she yells out of anger.

They walk past a gaping Kikyou and towards the oh-so hottie bartender. "Hey Sesshie," she says giggling as he raises an eyebrow at the woman that stole his heart.

"Hello Kagome," he says with a hint of an erotic tone. "Sango," he says as she nods towards him. They both smile at him before picking up their trays and beginning work.

Sesshoumaru watches Kagome in her small waitress outfit. The black shirt clings against her developing chest, but leaves the rest of her tanned stomach in his sight. Her milky skin complaments the dark blue jeansskirt that reaches from right below her belly butoon to above her knees. 'The ruffles draw more attention to her a...' Sesshoumaru stops mid thought because he's starting to drool.

"Um, Sesshoumaru," calls Sango waving her hand infront of the 25 year old bartender's face.

He snaps out of his thoughts and turns to the woman asking her what she needs. "2 bloody marys for..." Sanso starts.

"...my half wit brother and his stripper girlfriend," he finishes. Sesshoumaru gives her the drinks as a lot of idiots rushthrough the club doorswanting to satisfy their needs.

"Inu Yasha wants you," says Kagura to Kagome as she walks over to Sango.

"Okay," Kagome answers Kagura before turning towards Sango. "Better let me," she says taking the drinks. She walksinto the door with black letters marked "PRIVATE" and thenproceedsdown the hall. 'It's soquiet in here,' she thinks to herself. She gets to Inu Yasha's office and lightly knocks on the door.

"Come in," comes InuYasha's voice therough the wooden door. She walks in slowly and sees the usual sight of Inu Yasha at his messy desk pretending to work and Kikyou sitting on the leather couch.

'They actually think noone knows. Idiots,' she thinkd to herself. Inu Yasha motions for her to sit in the small chair in fornt of his deskwhich she does after setting the drinks down.

"Kagome, how much do you need this job?" he asks.

"A lot," Kagome answers. 'Stupid idiots,' she adds in her mind.

"You will not be rude to other staff members again. Do I make myself clear?" he asks a bit louder this time.

"Yes, sir," she says. 'Yeah that's right protect the damn bitch...asshole. Why can't you ever protect m...'

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha pauses giving the young woman time to meet his look. She stands up getting ready to leave. "One more thing...seeing how Kikyou is rather delicate and how you hurt her earlier you will fill in her today!" he announces as if it's nothing for the waitress. He smiles at her reaction.

"What? I'm not a stripper. I won't do it," she yells thoughno one outside the room can hear her.

"Then you're fired. I'll go find Sango and if she won't do it either then she'll also join you in the unemployment ranks," he yells back.

"No, we need this job. But why can't Miroku do it?" she asks.

"He doesn't come in till later tonight and besides your the cause of her pain. So...get out of my club or put on a show..."

**END FLASHBACK**


	3. Out the window

Chapter 3-Out the windowWe do not own any of the Inu Yasha charectors. Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy setting up my new room...

Sesshoumaru walks into the staff roomclosing the door behind him. He lays the fragile raven haired beauty on the couch. the young woman who stole his heart is helpless now. She's covered in but a silk sheet that her hands grasp tightly. Her hair is tanglrd in knots and yet to the angelic bartender she's still as hot as ever.

He leans down and kisses the sleeping figure's rosy lips. She doesn't wake but whispers the one word that causes him so much pain and trouble, the reason he works here and the reason he's not with the love of his life; Inu Yasa. He sighs knowing full well that nothing can be done. 'She only sees you as her love's brother,' hismind screams out for the millionith time since he first layed eyes on her. He sighs once more before getting up and walking to the door, with a final look he opens it and walks out.

"Where's Kagome I can't fins her anywhere," asks a distressed Sango.

"She's resting right now...I think it best that she explains later," says Sesshoumaru in a concerned and honorable voice that most 25 year olds couldn't manage.

Sango though still a bit reluctant agreed. 'I hope she's okay,' she thinks as she walks back to the bar with Sesshoumaru. "Ugh, what time is it,"she asks.

Sesshoumaru looks at his gold watch but before he can answer Sango cuts in,"How did you manage to afford that on the pay here?"

"It's 12:30," says Sesshoumaru ignoring her last question.

Sango made a face as if she's going to throw up. "I've got to get really really drunk right now. What do you have?" she says.

"Hum..." Sesshoumaru pauses teasing the young woman for he knows exactly what she's thinking of, "...we've got beer, bloody mary's, sex on the beach, shots of j..." Sesshoumaru's voice is soon drowned out by Kanna's.

"Okay everybody, it's 12:30 and you know what that means," Kanna pauses for a second to look about the barbefore continuing, "We've got lovley girls lookin' for love, and hot guys lookin' for a lucky lady and they're all coming o--ut." Kanna says into the black microphone. The main lights cut off and the spot light hits the stage. "Let's introduce our stars... first up is a little piece of heaven for all the beauties out there. He's hot, dangerous, and has a little bit of everything in him...Naraku."

Naraku walks out in only a baboon pelt and crosses the stage shaking his butt all the while.

"Next for all the guys who want to get blown away...Kagura."

Kagura comes out holding a large white fan over her nude body. She moves the fan against her body and slowly lowers it revelaing large developed breasts. The men scream wildly.

"And the third member of our team is a sacred man with holy intentions that would help any women with her sins, Miroku."

Miroku walks out in a purple robe and 'struts his stuff' over to the others. The three of them put on their nightly act of dancing, humor, sex, and scandel.

"I'm going to go check on Kags," says Sango after watching Miroku pull his robe off. She runs off hiding a deep red blush on her white checks. "Kagome," she calls opening the door to the staff room. She shivers slightly and wonders who'd leave the window open on a night as cold as this. She turns the light on, 'Oh no. She's gone.'

Sango runs straight to Sesshoumaru. "How is..."

"She went out the window," Sango says effectivly cutting him off.

"Stay here," he tells her before heading towards the door.


	4. Broken and Alone

Chapter 4:Broken and Alone (We have no claim to any of the Inu characters…yet…muwhahaha) Hey guys Neptune here…sorry for the long wait…I'm sorta figuring out my life right now…high school sucks….sshhhh!! TTFN

"Where are you going Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha asks.

"Out," says Sesshoumaru looking at the one that blocks him from finding his love.

"If you go, then don't come back," he says grinning at his older half brother.

Sesshoumaru smirks at him and coolly replies, "We both know that I don't need nor desire to work here." Inu Yasha's smile fades quickly when the realization that his brother is rich comes back to terms. "Now move little brother!"

When Inu Yasha doesn't Sesshoumaru uses his head and yells out, "Drinks on the house." He counts to three as everyone runs towards the bar effectively trampling Inu Yasha.

'Please let her be safe,' he thinks taking off.

Kagome pulls the sheet around her body tighter. 'Why didn't I at least grab clothes?' she asks herself. She sighs knowing that she is in minutes of her apartment. She turns into an alley as one of the street light flickers. The wind howls making her shiver. She quickens her pace slightly.

"Hey beautiful," calls a voice from behind her. She turns around quickly but finds no one there. Turning back around, a hand covers her mouth as another yanks the sheet from her cold body. She's knocked to the ground and is held down by many arms. They grab at her body causing her to cry out.

Kagome can't believe what's happening. She struggles to pull away but to no avail.

"She's a feisty one," comes another deep voice. Other voices agreed.

"Hold her! I want her just like that," Kagome hears the first man's voice again. The man climbs on top of her as she tries to bite the hand that holds her.

"Come on Kouga. I want a go to," one of the guys says.

The strong voice, Kouga, growls at them before redirecting his attention to the naked beauty before him. He pulls his pants off…

Sesshoumaru drives towards Kagome's house. He's known where she lived for a long while, but never found the courage to visit.

(FLASHBACK whoosh)

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I need you to give me a rides quick," yells Inu Yasha from the downstairs of their father's mansion.

Sesshoumaru walks down stairs as he looks over his younger half-brother. "I'll pay you," Inu Yasha quickly says.

'No amount of money would pay to get the stench of you off my person,' he thinks.

They walk to Sesshoumaru's black mustang convertible and drive following Inu Yasha's instructions. Sesshoumaru looks around as they stop at a small apartment near a high school. A young woman with black hair walks out of the apartment with a wide grin on her face. Inu Yasha climbs out of the car, walks over to the girl, and kisses her sweetly on the check. Sesshoumaru heart skips a beat as he finds himself staring at the innocent goddess before him. She smiles at him and waves before Inu Yasha pulls her away.

(END FLASHBACK whoosh again)

Sesshoumaru drives into the small parking lot next to the apartments. He jumps out of the car and runs to the door. He knocks on the dirty white door and waits. Nothing. He knocks louder this time. Nothing. He calls out her name and again is met with silence. Sesshoumaru turns around swiftly and walks away. He turns into a dark alley planning to walk back to the club on foot hoping to meet her half-way.

...revealing the one thing the innocent girl is truly afraid of. Kouga pushes himself against her core shuddering at the feeling. He leans down and kisses her still struggling body. He then kisses her soft rosy lips and pushes his tongue inside. Kagome pushes into the kiss for a moment causing Kouga to smile. She quickly bites down on his tongue making Kouga pull away. He smile still and calmly says, "Save some of that energy love. We can go all night."

He pushes his thick member deep inside her tight pussy. She screams out in pain but her cries are soon muffled by the hand clamped over her mouth. Kouga pulls out slightly and trusts back in as tears begin to flow from the young woman.

Sesshoumaru hears a woman's cries. He runs towards the noise. 'It's not her,' he repeats over and over again. 'Please don't let it be her…'


	5. A Light in my Darkness

Chapter 5-A Light in my Darkness

We do not own any Inu Yasha characters but are happy to be using them…

(Hey guys sorry for the hold-up yet again…I've been trying my hand at Harry Potter…lol…so if u get a chance check it…I'd love to hear what Inu fans think of my HP story…thanks…ttfn-Neptune)

The rain pounds lightly on the ground now. Families sleep together without a care in the world. They're happy as is everyone; everyone, except two lone figures; a man with silver hair and eyes that would make the gods cower, and a woman of great beauty and great pain. Her body is covered in the man's jacket, but blood still pours out of each cut, and wound. Her breathing is light, and her body tired. He carries her gently down the road. He is her savior and she his fallen angel.

_He found her on the ground surrounded by lust-driven men. He watched in horror as the leader groaned against her delicate body. His black ponytail bobbed with each trust. Sesshoumaru growled out in an animalistic rage as calm golden eyes turn dark. He grabbed the man off of Kagome and threw him against the alley's metal fence. _

_"Kill him," Kouga shouts._

_Kagome winces in pain as she tried to move. Sesshoumaru looks down at her fragile form once more before attacking the dirt-bags that hurt her. He knocks them each to the ground in an amazing display of strength. They're bleeding and unconscious. _

_He walks up to Kouga meaning to end the poor pathetic thing that he calls a life. Kagome cries out in pain and Sesshoumaru stops in his tracks. _

_'She comes first,' his mind tells him._

_"If you ever come near Kagome again, I will kill you," he threatens before walking over and picking up Kagome and wrapping her up in his jacket. _

Sesshoumaru walks into the emergency room with her still in his arms.

"We need help now!" he announces making every doctor turn to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to fill out the paper work and then take a seat in the…" a young doctor starts.

"You will get her in right now!" he replies coldly leaving no more room for discussions.

Kagome is placed on a stretcher and taken into a room where doctors and nurses alike inspect her not wishing to anger the silver-haired man.

"I'm sorry Mr…." the doctor pauses looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Tashio, Sesshoumaru Tashio," Sesshoumaru says knowing that his name is legendary.

The doctor looks up in shock. 'Could this man really be the multi-millionaire?' he asks himself. Sesshoumaru clears his throat bringing the doctor from his thoughts.

"Yes well, I'm Doctor Truman, and I'm sorry to say that there is a problem with Kagome. It seems that her insurance won't cover the charges," Doctor Truman says.

"I'll pay for everything," Sesshoumaru says, "Just make sure she's comfortable and well taken care of."

"Yes sir. Um…but there is actually one more thing," the doctor says with a bit of regret. "You see Kagome has…"


	6. My Love

Chapter 6-My love

We do not own any Inu Yasha characters…but they're awesome none-the-less

(Thanks for all the reviews…it's great to hear from ppls…it really makes my day better and ive had a lot of shitty days lately…but anywayz, thanks again…and now onto the story…lol…TTFN, Neptune)

**Last chapter:**

"I'll pay for everything," Sesshoumaru says, "Just make sure she's comfortable and well taken care of."

"Yes sir. Um…but there is actually one more thing," the doctor says with a bit of regret. "You see Kagome has…"

**Story time:**

"…it seems that Kagome took a blow to the head and…she lost all of her memories. She still knows all of her schooling, but she doesn't know who she is, where she's at, or anything about her life," the doctor pauses for a moment allowing the information to sink in, "I'm very sorry sir."

The doctor turns to leave, but is stopped by Sesshoumaru's voice. "How long will it be before she gets them back?"

"The damage she sustained to her head was critical. She may never remember. I believe that the best thing for her right now would be to stay with family, somewhere with a lot of her possessions, somewhere that she can be safe," Doctor Truman replies.

"She doesn't have any family. I'll take her in," Sesshoumaru tells him.

Dr. Truman looks over Sesshoumaru for a moment and deciding that Sesshoumaru would take care of her, he sighs and says softly, "She needs to stay over-night for more observation, but she can leave tomorrow morning."

"I'm staying with her," Sesshoumaru says.

Sesshoumaru walks down the hall towards Kagome's room. He opens the door lightly, walks in and closes it behind him. 'She's so angelic,' he thinks looking at her sleeping form. Sesshoumaru walks up to her bed and lightly puts a hand on her cheek.

"Sleep tight my love, I'll protect you now and forever," he whispers.

Back at the club, Inu Yasha lays sleeping in his bed never knowing what just transpired, never knowing what is happening.

"Did you find her?" asks an eerie voice.

"Yeah, boss and was she was definitely a good fuck," says Kouga over the phone. "When do I get my payment wench?" he asks grumpily.

"Don't you ever dare disrespect me! I made you what you are and I can take it away. You'll get your payment as soon as you finish your task. Breaking that whore was only the first step, or did you forget my-simple minded minion?" asks the voice on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah, but _he_ got in the way…"

"Don't give me excuses! Just finish the job. Kill Kagome!!" says the strange voice before the phone goes dead.

"Come to bed Kikyou," Inu Yasha asks groggily.

"Sorry, I was just taking care of some…last minute issues," she says before climbing into bed…


	7. A Fallen Angel

Chapter 7- A Fallen Angel

We do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, but we'd love to.

(Thanks to all that reviewed; it really brightens up my day...TTFN, Neptune)

_**Last chapter**_

_"Don't give me excuses! Just finish the job. Kill Kagome!!" says the strange voice before the phone goes dead. _

_"Come to bed Kikyou," Inu Yasha asks groggily._

_"Sorry, I was just taking care of some…last minute issues," she says before climbing into bed…_

_**NOW:**_

Sesshoumaru shifts in his seat slightly. His body is sore, and his eyes tired; yet, he doesn't move, doesn't sleep. He stays in the same spot. He's been in the same spot all night; a small wooden chair against the tanned-colored wall. It's un-padded seat hard against his butt, and yet he deals with all the pain and stiffness; he cares only for a small black-haired woman lying in the bed just across from him.

The morning lights shine through the hospital window and onto said women. Sesshoumaru smiles, 'She really is something else,' he thinks, 'no matter what happens she always looks beautiful.' Kagome shifts in bed and slowly she opens her eyes. Rubbing the sleep from them, she slowly looks around. 'Where am I? Better yet, who am I?' she thinks.

Blue meet gold as she looks curiously at the handsome silver-haired man.

Sesshoumaru stands up not knowing exactly what to say. 'Introduce yourself, you idiot,' his mind yells at him. 'And say what, my name is Sesshoumaru and I've been in love with you for the past two years, and I want to marry you, and love you until the day I die? Yeah that'll work,' he thinks sarcastically.

Kagome can't help but stare at him. His body is that of a god. His face appears cold and confused as if he's arguing with himself, but there's a deep kindness within and something else, something that Kagome can't quite place. His long silver hair is in a low pony-tail and by the looks of it; it could probably rival most silks in softness. He must be at least six foot if not more, but he's slim. His body seems well built. Kagome blushes as her eyes fall slightly below his belt and un-innocent like thoughts enter her mind. She looks up quickly, but the strange and unknown man before her didn't see.

'You are a fucking retard! Introduce yourself…we'll get her things…take her out shopping…make her feel better…spoil her like we've always wanted…and get her memory back…then afterwards, we'll marry her…but first SAY SOMETHING…ANYTHING!!' Sesshoumaru can practically hear a voice yelling at him now.

"Hi," is the only thing Sesshoumaru can come up with. 'Bravo you idiot'

Kagome inwardly sighs, '…knew there had to be something wrong with him…' "Hello," she says softly.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Tashio. We work together. Uh, we're friends. Your name is Kagome Higurashi," Sesshoumaru says finally.

"I don't remember anything," comes Kagome's simple reply.

Sesshoumaru smiles at her, "I'll fill you in."

Meanwhile, Sango storms into Inu Yasha's bar, Tetusaiga.

"Miroku, where's Inu Yasha?" she asks the male stripper.

"He's in his room with the Kikyou. What's going on?" he replies.

"Just need to take care of some business, then I'm leaving this place. Yesterday was the last straw. I won't take anymore of this bullshit," she tells him.

"Is she alright?" her friend asks.

"I don't know. Sesshoumaru called me and said she was at the hospital, but she was sleeping. I'm going to go visit her after this," Sango tells Miroku.

"Want company?" he says smiling at her.

"I'll meet you outside," she says before turning from him and walking away. Miroku watches her retreating form, particularly her ass, and millions of thoughts form about the women of his dreams and what he would do to her if only given the chance.

Sango follows the long narrow hall until she reaches the last door on her right. She then begins to bang on it. "Open up," she yells. She can hear people moving about and many curses from her boss.

Kikyou pulls the door open. "It's no one," she calls back to Inu Yasha. Sango smiles nicely before bringing her right fist up and socking Kikyou in the nose. Kikyou whimpers at the pain and Inu Yasha walks over to the door.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yells at Sango, who is still smiling.

"That was for everything _she's_ ever said or done to Kagome and myself. And this," she says as she punches Inu Yasha the same way he did his slut, "…is for what _you _did to Kagome."

Sango turns on her heel and walks away. "Consider that my resignation," she yells at them as she wiped the blood off of her knuckles. 'Today might be a good day after all,' she thinks her smile getting bigger.

"So, now is there anything else that you want to know?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Why?" Kagome asks the question that Sesshoumaru fears most. "Why would you do all this for me? You must have better things to do then stay with someone who can't even remember their own name."

'Shit, now what? Do I tell her the truth?' He debates it for a moment, but decides against it, out of fear of scaring her.

"We're friends Kagome. I'll always be there for you," Sesshoumaru says sincerely. Kagome smiles sweetly at the man before her.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?" she starts.

"Anything," he replies.

"Why haven't I ever…" Kagome is cut off by a knock at the door.

Sesshoumaru rises gracefully and answers it. Sango and Miroku rush in. "Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I had a slut problem to deal with," she explains though the nineteen year-old hasn't a clue to what she's referring.

"Hello Kagome. Are you feeling any better?" Miroku asks kindly.

Kagome looks between the two and then at Sesshoumaru. "Kagome this is your best friend Sango and this is Miroku," Sesshoumaru says pointing at each in turn. "Kagome had a concussion, and she doesn't remember anything about herself or any of us," he tells them.

Sango's smile fades as she runs over to friend. She hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry Kags. I should have been there," Sango says now in between sobs.

"How did this happen," Miroku asks Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru motions for the door and Miroku follow. "We'll give you a few minutes to…uh, catch up," Miroku tells Kagome and Sango.

The boys enter the hallway and Sesshoumaru begins to tell the story. He tells of Inu Yasha's threat, Kagome's rape, and about what Dr. Truman told him. By the end of the story, Miroku was almost in tears as well. "Does she know?" he asks looking up at the man that he's worked with for two years.

He sighs, "Could you tell her something like that?" he asks looking at the closed door where a fallen angel lay unknowing.


	8. A Princess in Disguise

Chapter 8- A Princess in Disguise

We do not own any of the Inu characters … 'sigh' …. Too bad though

(Hey ppls: What's happening? Life's chaotic right now…more than usual at least… but I'm trying to get all of the stories updated before this weekend. So yeah, that's about it…bye, later, tootles, and all that jazz. TTFN, Neptune)

LAST CHAPTER:

_The boys enter the hallway and Sesshoumaru begins to tell the story. He tells of Inu Yasha's threat, Kagome's rape, and about what Dr. Truman told him. By the end of the story, Miroku was almost in tears as well. "Does she know?" he asks looking up at the man that he's worked with for two years._

_He sighs, "Could you tell her something like that?" he asks looking at the closed door where a fallen angel lay unknowing._

NOW:

"Mister Tashio," calls Dr. Truman from one of the many tanned colored corridors.

Sesshoumaru looks up.

"You can take Miss Higurashi home now. We filled a prescription for her that should help ease the pain and, hopefully in time, bring back her memories. But you must understand that there is no guarantee that she'll remember. Be gentle with her, she must be very lost."

"I understand. Thank you," comes Sesshoumaru's short reply. He walks down the hall and rejoins Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

"Are you ready Kagome?" he asks kindly.

Kagome looks into his golden eyes and all of her fear seems to disappear. She nods slowly, before answering, "Yes…Mr. Tashio."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, "Call me Sesshoumaru."

"Okay, Sesshoumaru," Kagome says finally pulling her blue orbs from the golden eyed god before her.

'_She's an angel; she's perfect,' _Sesshoumaru thinks, _'it feels so good to hear my name come from those rosy lips. I can't wait to hear her scream it…to have those perfect lips against my skin, oh god, how I'll pleasure the little vixen…she'll writhe beneath me yet and…'_

"Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, are you coming?" calls Sango from outside the door.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his thoughts. He felt the familiar bulge in his pants that always seems to come from thinking of the raven haired beauty that plagues his mind, and rules all of his fantasies. It was going to be a long, long few weeks.

Sesshoumaru brought Kagome to his home, while Sango and Miroku went to her apartment to pick up some of her belongings.

'_Oh my god,'_ she thinks, _'He's gorgeous, intelligent, kind, and rich. It's no wonder we're just friends. He probably has tons of ladies swooning at his feet and plenty to fill his bed.'_

_'What is she thinking?' _Sesshoumaru can't help but wonder as he gives her a tour of his house…uh, mansion.

"And this is Rin's room. She.."

"Who's Rin?" Kagome asks innocently.

"Ah, my apologies Kagome. Rin is my daughter. I adopted her some years ago. She's ten now, but she's still at school. Would you like to go with me later to pick her up?" Sesshoumaru explains.

Kagome smiles, "Yes, of course. Uh, Sesshoumaru, does Rin know about…"

"Rin hasn't met you Kagome. I rarely saw you outside of the bar, and I didn't want to bring her there. Inu Yasha is well; he's nothing of a role model."

"Oh…" Kagome sighs slightly discouraged.

"I'm sure you two will get along fine though, don't worry. You're safe here," Sesshoumaru tells her taking her by the hand up a flight of stairs and down another long hallway.

_'It all looks the same,'_ Kagome thinks.

"This will be your room," he says opening the door. Kagome gasps at the sight before her. The room looked like one out of a fairy tale. It was big enough for at least five to live comfortably. The walls were a soft creamy color, with many kinds of flowers painted on them. A king-sized bed lay in the middle of the room against the wall; the sheets were red silk and donned with black dragons. A small night stand stood by the bed and a large wardrobe across the room. There was also a large vanity with a gold-plated mirror.

Kagome's face brightened as she explored the room fully. She found another door leading to a bathroom with a hot springs. There was also a small balcony.

Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru; her face is lit up in happiness, shock, and excitement. _'I don't deserve all this. I worked as a waitress,'_ her mind tells her. Her smile fades instantly. She turns around and takes one more look at the story-book room before saying, "Sesshoumaru, I…I can't sleep here…"

He stares into her blue eyes with confusion. "If it's too small, then…"

Kagome giggled girlishly, "Too small? It's probably the biggest room I've ever seen. But…"

"But what Kagome," he asks his golden eyes piercing into her own.

"I…I don't deserve anything like this. It's positively gorgeous. Your home is so very pretty. But I don't belong here. I worked as a waitress in a bar. I don't deserve this. But, thank you Sesshoumaru. You've been a great friend. But, I can deal with this on my own," Kagome says with a heavy heart.

Kagome turned to leave and pain and sadness shook Sesshoumaru's entire being. He couldn't move, couldn't talk; the only thing he could do was laugh.

Kagome heard the deep laughter and turned around quickly. "You're laughing at me," she states rather than asks.

Sesshoumaru chuckles now. "No, of course not. I wasn't laughing at you, just at your ideas. You're right, you don't belong here. You belong in the palace. You deserve to be waited on, and cared for. You should be loved, Kagome. You should be loved for the kind-hearted little vixen that you are. So what if you were a waitress, I worked in the same bar, may I remind you."

Kagome was absolutely speechless. She looked deep in his eyes, and all she saw was truth, understanding, and passion. Oh, yes, there was so much passion in those golden eyes.

"And, w…why… did you work in Inu Yasha's bar? Apparently it wasn't for the money."

"The only reason I…"

Sesshoumaru was cut off by a loud slapping noise from downstairs.

"Hentai! Keep your hands to yourself," Sango could be heard yelling at Miroku.

"My hand slipped my dear Sango," he says rubbing a red hand print affectionately.

Kagome smiles at Sesshoumaru. "We should probably go down there," she says before walking past him. Sesshoumaru smirks mentally making a note to kill Miroku for his terrible timing. He was about to tell Kagome his inner-most secret, something he wanted to tell her since he started that crummy job, he loved her. He wanted to tell her every day, he wanted to shout it to the world, and he wanted to marry the vixen that stole his heart and tormented his very being.


	9. Kikyou Kaskada

Chapter 9-Kikyou Kaskada

We do not own any Inu Yasha characters…but you gotta give us props for the plot line…100 original…from my head…go us!! So thieves beware!! GRR ARG ROAR

(Hey again: Nep here: Thank you you all reading/reviewing our story. It's awsome to hear that ppl like reading it as much as i luv writing it. And to those that commented on the way Kagome was treated, I'm sorry, but it was neccessary. But yeah, i doubt that anyone really wants to hear me babble so...TTFN, Neptune)

BEFORE:

Kagome smiles at Sesshoumaru. "We should probably go down there," she says before walking past him.

Sesshoumaru smirks mentally making a note to kill Miroku for his terrible timing. He was about to tell Kagome his inner-most secret, something he wanted to tell her since he started that crummy job, he loved her. He wanted to tell her every day, he wanted to shout it to the world, and he wanted to marry the vixen that stole his heart and tormented his very being.

NOW:

"Do you understand the plan?" asks Kikyou over the phone.

"Duh, I'm not stupid you know," Kouga whines.

_'Could have fooled me,' _thought Kikyou. "Don't screw this up," she yells before slamming down the receiver.

"What a fucking grouch," Kouga says after closing and pocketing his cell.

"Why do you even listen to her Kouga? You're a lot stronger than her, and we could easily make her disappear," Taro, Kouga's most trusted man, questions.

Kouga breathes in heavily. "Can you keep a secret?" Kouga asks rhetorically.

Taro just looks at him with hazel eyes, and motions for him to continue.

"It happened about two years ago," Kouga says sighing. "It was before I met you, or the gang. I was alone, and terrified of everything. I was suicidal and I must have looked psychotic, cause I sure as hell felt it. I ran into Kikyou by that old bridge up the hill. I was gonna give it another go, when I literally bumped into her," he chuckles lightly as that days memories begin to flood his mind.

(Whoosh-FLASHBACK-Whoosh)

_"Can't you watch where you're going?" Kikyou asks as she stands and dusts herself off. _

_"Well, why don't you…" Kouga's mouth hangs open at the sight before him. The woman was a goddess. She was beautiful, stunningly and amazingly beautiful. She was smaller than him, but he guessed that her body would fit perfectly against his. She wore simple but warm black pants and a light blue sweater to ward off the cold. Her skin was fair, and her hair dark. Her smile was perfect; formed from perfect lips. Her nose wasn't tiny nor was it large and thus fit her face perfectly. All in all, she was perfect, but the feature that stood out the most to him was her eyes. They were like brown gems shining back at him. Fury was in the depst of them; something that he believed made them shine that much brighter. "I'm sorry Miss," he says gently extending his hand out to her. He can't remember the last time he apologized and yet it came out so simply. _

_Kikyou looks at the tall man before her. He seems strong, and kind. His brown hair is in a low ponytail; his brown eyes stare back at her. They hold her gaze as she seemingly looks into his soul through them. 'I feel like I know him,' she thinks to herself though she knows she's never seen him before. Kikyou takes his hand and he pulls her up slowly. "It's Kikyou. Kikyou Kaskada," Kikyou replies slowly, still lost in his brown hues. _

_Kouga flashes her a charming smile and replies, "It's nice to meet you Kikyou Kaskada. My name is Kouga Sauril."_

(Whoosh-End Flashback-Whoosh)(AN: love that noise…lol)

"So all of this is because she smiled at you? Kouga you are an idiot," his friend tells him.

"This isn't just because of her smile. It's because of her. We became friends Taro. She helped me back on my feet; she's unlike any women I ever met. She's sweet, beautiful, generous, and well, she's perfect. And, and...I love with her."

"Sweet? Kikyou, the Kikyou on the phone, Kikyou. Are you sure you didn't mix your dream girl up with someone else? Who knows, Kikyou could be a commen name in some parts of town," Taro suggests.

"I'm course I'm sure," Kouga says raising his voice slightly.

Taro sighs. "All I'm saying, is that a **sweet** person wouldn't hire you to murder someone; our boss isn't **sweet**! She's a **heart-less bitch**!"

"She's not a heartless bitch! Don't ever speak of her like that again!" Kouga yells out.

"Calm down my friend. I didn't mean to offend. The women you love sounds wonderful, but…the women giving you these instructions isn't **that **women. Something must have happened, do you know of anything?"

Kouga looked up at his friend and silently shook his head. He never thought about it. He'd always been too caught up. Kouga sighs as a picture of Kikyou comes to mind yet again.

"Well no worries my friend, we may still get your girl back yet. But for now, what is the plan?" asks Taro.

Kouga smiles and begins to explain.


	10. Some Imagination

Putting on a Show-chp 10- Some Imagination

We do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, nor do we make any sort of profit from this.

(Hey ppls: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm sorry that the last chapter didn't have Sesshie and Kags in it. I know it was weird, but I wanted to explain why Kouga would go through such lengths as to please Kikyou. And to nikita33, yes Kagome and Kikyou do look very much alike, but they are not the same. Kouga fell in love with Kikyou and you know what they say: "love is blind." Anyhow, thanks again. TTFN, Neptune)

_**Before:**_

"_Well no worries my friend, we may still get your girl back yet. But for now, what is the plan?" asks Taro._

_Kouga smiles and begins to explain._

**NOW:**

'These last two weeks have gone by so fast,' thinks Kagome dreamily as she gets up from her bed and walks to a large closet full of clothes that Sesshoumaru bought for her. She smiles to herself as she pulls out a nice black shirt with dragons on it, a pair of blue jeans, and a black bra and matching panties. A light blush dons her milky skin as she remembers the look of utter surprise on Sesshoumaru's face when he saw the black panties.

Kagome walks over to the bed, and pulls of her white nightgown. She folds it nicely and lays it on the bed. She pulls on her black panties and bra and goes into the bathroom to fetch her hair tie and some lotion.

Sesshoumaru paces back and forth outside Kagome's door. 'Just knock on the door, and go in,' he hears a little voice in his head say. For once, Sesshoumaru obeys the small voice without complaint.

He walks in slowly and shuts the door behind him. 'Say some…' Sesshoumaru's thoughts are cut off as he sees her clothes lain out on her bed next to her nightgown. He smiles mischievously as he walks towards the bathroom door. He looks through the crack of the door and feels his self go hard at the sight. 'She's so fucking hot and so damn erotic,' his mind yells at him. Kagome is currently on all fours. She's reaching into the cabinet for something just out of her reach. Her butt is in the air and her breasts are pressed tightly together in her bra. Sesshoumaru's eyes rake over her flawless skin, pausing slightly when they come to her black lace panties. Oh, how he wished to be able to rip them off and to push her body down onto the floor and fuck her right there.

Kagome moans softly as she reaches further into the cabinet. 'Damn lotion bottle,' she thinks angrily, 'I'm going to kill the idiots who decided to make the cabinets so freaking big.' Her finger tips touch it lightly and it falls backwards with a thump.

"Moan for me again Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispers with a heavy breath. Sesshoumaru feels his hand move down his front side, but can do nothing to stop it. He runs his fingers down the length of himself through the clothes and then back up. He rubs himself lightly as he continues to watch his little vixen.

'Damn it. I almost had it,' Kagome thinks growling a little in frustration. She grasps the side of the cabinet and pulls her body forward; not noticing that she accidentally humped the floor. She pushes her body forward with a groan.

Sesshoumaru had to hold back a moan of his own as he watched her push her hot pussy against the hard floor. He pulls one hand back up his body and slowly pushes it inside his pants. He runs his fingers gently over his hard member before wrapping them tightly around his shaft. He pumps himself up and down slowly as he imagines Kagome's naked body riding his own. "Harder Kagome," he moans softly. He looks at her once more before shutting his eyes and throwing his head back. He moves his hand back and forth, harder and faster than ever before.

Kagome pushes herself forward one more time. She stretches her arm and her fingers finally make contact with the bottle. She grabs it and pulls it out. 'Ha, who's laughing now?' Kagome smiles, having finally gotten her prize. She stands up with her back towards the partially opened door.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru moans as he reaches his climax and cums into his awaiting hand. Sesshoumaru pulls his hand out of his pants quickly and practically runs from the room. "Next time, you'll moan for me," he whispers leaning on the wall outside of her door, panting and tired.

Kagome turns around, but sees no one. 'I could have sworn someone called my name,' she thinks out loud. Kagome you must be imagining things," she tells herself.


	11. What Sesshie wants

Putting on a Show-chp 11- What Sesshie wants

We do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters.

(Hey ppls: Thank you to my reviewers: Corie, nikita 33, holister 2 hottie, QueenJitFace, and angelmom07. You guys are awesome and it's really great to hear what you think. It's really a joy. Thanks a lot. TTFN, Neptune)

"Kagome, are you ready?" calls Rin. The ten-year old opens the door and runs into Kagome's room. She smiles brightly at the older women. "You look pretty Kagome," she says admiring her outfit.

"Thank you, Rin. You look very pretty too," Kagome replies sweetly to the angelic child.

"Let's go," Rin says with a giggle. She takes Kagome's hand and pulls her from the room and towards the stairs.

'She looks stunning,' Sesshoumaru thinks as he lays his eyes on the object of his lust and love. His erection comes back full force as his mind recalls her state of dress or lack thereof, from the morning. Sesshoumaru sighs and thanks the heavens that he chose to wear loose pants.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru," Kagome says happily.

"Morning, daddy," Rin says still smiling.

"Good morning, sweetie," Sesshoumaru says as Rin runs up and hugs him around his waist. "Good morning Kagome," he says smiling up at the young women, "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," answers Kagome with a light blush. 'Because I dreamt of you making love to me,' she adds in her mind.

Rin looks back to Kagome in time to see her blush. 'Maybe I'll have a mommy after all,' she thinks with a mischievous smile that her father would be proud of.

"Shall we?" asks Sesshoumaru holding one arm out to Rin, and the other to Kagome. The girls laugh and willingly accept his arm.

Six hours, Two hundred stores, and one hundred shopping bags later, and Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Rin sit at a local ice cream shop.

"Is it good, Rin," asks Kagome from the seat next to Sesshoumaru's.

Rin nods eagerly as she bites into the cone.

"Rin, go get some napkins," Sesshoumaru says seeing the mess his daughter would no doubt make.

Rin gets up immediately and goes to get some napkins. Kagome watches her for a second before saying, "You're a really good father. She's very lucky to have you." Kagome smiles at him for a moment and then turns her attention back onto her ice cream. 'He's perfect; that's why we're just friends. He's out of my league,' she thinks sadly.

Sesshoumaru watches as the young women's face falls. He frowns at the sight. 'Make her smile you idiot,' says that small and somewhat irritating voice in his head, 'We love her smile.'

Instead of listening, he simply whispers "Kagome."

Kagome raises her head so that blue meet gold. They simply stare at each other as if trying to read the other's thoughts.

'Kiss me. Please kiss me,' thinks Kagome, 'Show me that I'm worth something to you. I don't want to be just friends.'

'Should I kiss her? What if she doesn't want me to? Would she run away? But, that look in her eyes, does it mean that she wants me to kiss her?' Sesshoumaru inwardly fights his own battle.

Sesshoumaru has no more time to contemplate whether or not a kiss could run his life, as someone knocks into the back of his chair and their lips finally meet and seal his fate.

Rin smiles as she looks at the pair; their arms and fingers are intertwined, much like their tongues. They kiss with all the built up passion, love and desire that they posses.

'My work here is done,' thinks Rin, match-maker extraordinaire.

Kagome reluctantly pulls away from the kiss to breathe. She stares into the eyes of the man that in two weeks she has come to respect, and even love. She grins at him, as he kisses her forehead lightly.

'She tastes divine,' Sesshoumaru thinks.

"Can we go home?" questions Rin happily.

The two adults turn towards the smiling girl. "Yes, but why don't you take Kagome and go wash off first, since there seems to be a shortage of napkins," he says with the same mischievous smile.

Kagome and Rin both giggle, as they run towards the bathroom.

The quickly wash and dry their hands and walk back out of the door.

"Hello, Kagome," says a tall man with a ponytail coming up to the young women and child. Kagome looks to Rin, and when she gives no sign of recognition, she looks back to the man. "Excuse my intrusion, but I'm a colleague of Sesshoumaru's. My name is Kouga. Sesshoumaru found me in the ice cream shop and told me that he got an urgent call and had to leave. He wanted me to take you to his office though," says the man named Kouga as he extends his hand to her.

'His name sounds familiar, but I just can't seem to place it,' Kagome thinks as Rin captures her hand.

"If it's what Sesshoumaru wants," Kagome replies as she takes Kouga's extended hand.


End file.
